Of Highwaymen and Gunsmith Cats
by MichaelCross
Summary: Rally's had a bad past two weeks. But she's about to get help from two Marshals known simply as Highwaymen. How will it go?


Of 'Highwaymen' and Gunsmith Cats

Disclaimer: I do not own Gunsmith Cats or 'Highwayman'. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: My first GC fan-fic. Ever wonder what became of that fugitive 'Highway' was looking for in Tokyo-3? One-shot. Read on!

A pair of sapphire blue eyes peers intently down onto the object on the mat before them before closing in dismay and shame. They open back up, determination within. As a slender pair of hands reaches toward the object, they start shaking in barely contained fury and sadness before retracting.

"Rally! You're letting what that asshole said to you!" Rally turns toward the voice's owner as the voice goes on. "So what if you're half-Indian, half-English? It doesn't matter to me! It shouldn't to you! After all, you're human, too!"

"I know that, May!"

"So why should you care about what that asshole said?"

"I don't know, May. Usually, it doesn't bother me I'm half-half. But, the way he said it made me feel like I'm an abomination in the gene pool. Like he was born and raised to be a bigot, trying to discourage someone just by badmouthing their genetics."

"He really got under your skin, didn't he?" As Rally silently nods, May does something she'd never expected to do.

SLAP

As Rally holds a hand to her cheek, May goes on. "Snap out of it, Rally Vincent! Do the repair work on Roy's gun, find that asshole and make him eat his words!" Before Rally can even respond, the phone in the back room rings. "I'll get that, Rally. You just concentrate on Roy's gun." As May goes into the back room, Rally can only sigh.

"Easy for you to say, May. Hard for me to do." As Rally looks back down onto the Beretta 92FS belonging to Roy Coleman of the Chicago PD, she hears the bell above the door ring and looks up to greet whomever just walked through the door. "Hi, welcome to… Bean!" The sight of a man, the size of a gorilla with an x-shaped scar at the bridge of his nose, is enough to bring a slightly jovial smile to her face. Bringing a gentle smile to his face.

"How're you doing today, Rally?"

"I've been hanging in there." Bean gives Rally a nod before noticing a red handprint on Rally's cheek.

"Who slapped you, Rally?"

"May. She wanted me to snap out of my depressed and discouraged funk."

"About time someone did something about that." Her eyes bolting open, they quickly narrow as Rally leans toward him.

"What was that?" Giving her a nod, Bean goes on.

"If May hadn't slapped you when she did, I'd have done it eventually. Even though I don't like to hit women. Besides, it's naturally best for a woman to slap another woman." Rally can only roll her eyes, making sure that Bean catches it.

"And they say that chivalry is dead. Any news about that jackass of a bigot?"

"Well, somewhat. I came across an old friend of mine from my drug-running days."

"You didn't…"

"No, even though he tried to get me to overrule my code of honor to you. I held fast and he backed off."

"Well, that's good. What'd he say?"

"Two things. Well, three technically. One, the jackass bigot is ensconced at the manor reportedly belonging to a family out of Germany."

"Get a name?"

"Yeah, but I can't even pronounce the name, let alone spell it. Neither can he."

"Maybe Becky can find out more. What're the second, maybe third things?"

"He said you should get married and knocked up so you can concentrate on other things." Rally can only roll her eyes again, in exasperation, just as May comes back in.

"Hi, Bean!" Going over to him, she wraps her arms around his leg. With him returning it as best he can.

"Hey, May." May gives Bean a cheery smile before she turns back to Rally.

"It was Becky on the phone. She found out something interesting about 'Benjamin Naturania'. She thinks you could sink your teeth into this one."

"Oh? Like what?"

"One, he's a Federal fugitive. And two, it's not even his real name."

"A Federal fugitive? Haven't had one of those in a while. Which agency? And what's his real name?"

"US Marshal's Office. From the way Becky talked, they seem to be quite eager to find him. And I mean eager. As for his real name, she's looking into it still."

"Huh. I wonder why the Marshals are so keen on finding him." Giving Bean a smirk, she adds, "Looks like you've got some competition when it comes to looking for him, Bean."

"So it would seem. But I wonder why Marshals are looking for him. No matter. That's not gonna stop me from making mincemeat out of him." Giving Roy's Beretta a glance, he adds, "That gun looks so lonely, Rally. I think it could use some 'mothering' right about now." With a wickedly amused smirk, he goes on. "And what better 'mother' for it than you?" Her face beet red, Rally has only one reply.

"BEAN!" Bean and May can only laugh raucously before Rally sighs in exasperation. "I don't know who's worse at times. You or May." A grinning Bean can only give a casual shrug before checking his watch.

"Better go."

"To see if you can find out more?"

"Nope. Gotta give a tutorial on auto mechanics. It's today and the time's almost near."

"Then whoever it is will be lucky to have a good teacher. Maybe you should think about being a teacher instead of a 'courier'. Even if 'courier work' pays more."

"I'll think about it. Later, you two." With that, Bean exits the shop, a musing sound emitting from his throat.

"Rally, it's almost lunchtime. Want me to get you something?"

"Sure May, thanks. Something Italian."

"You got, Rally."

As May exits the shop, Rally looks back down at Roy's Beretta, trying to muster up the nerve to work on it. Only to be stopped when the door opens up again.

"Forget something, May?"

"I'm not May, but I thought I'd come by and see my favorite pussycat." The cocky male voice causes Rally to snap her face upward. The sight of the man before her curls her lips into a wary smile.

"Well, well, well. 'Agent 007-11'. What brings you here, Bill?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Rally. I honestly did come by to see how you've been."

"Uh-huh, yeah." Rally can't help but shake her head before asking, "Why do I get the feeling there's more to a visit from the ATF Agent that got me and May involved in an international arms smuggling case? Along with almost killed by a crazed Russian."

"Because there is." Rally can only groan before Bill goes on. "How familiar are you with ammonium-nitrate?" Rally can only shrug before giving her reply.

"Other than it being a fertilizer that can also be used in homemade bombs, not much. Why?" The look on Bill's face tells her all she needs to know. "Are you kidding me? Bill Collins, if this is a joke, you have a lousy sense of humor!"

"No joke, Rally. Someone's been buying fertilizer along with diesel fuel in bulk."

"It could just be a large farm, Bill." With that, Bill has only one retort.

"Would farmers use front companies?" That convinces Rally to hear him out.

"Okay. Tell me what you've got while I work on this here."

"Alright." While Rally starts, Bill goes on. "For the past week, agricultural supply stores and fuel sales companies in Chicago have reported an increase in sales. At first they thought it was because business in farming was picking up, making it a good thing. But they'd gotten no repeat business other than the usual sales. They asked ATF to look into it and Cathy and I were put on the case."

"I don't know whether to be relieved or worried about that." As Bill chuckles, Rally snickers and asks, "What'd you two find?"

"We checked their respective invoices and found that they'd been purchased by a milk products company with a name I can't even pronounce. Neither can Cathy. But, it seems German."

"And you're both thinking either it's a farm doubling as the company or something shady is up. Where is Cathy, anyway?"

"More like the latter. I researched the milk company as best I can. Nothing indicating a farm is listed in the company's dossier. Cathy's back at the office, doing more research while I came to see you."

"How nice. What do you need from me?"

"You're sharp as ever. How good are you at farming?"

"Seeing as I've never stepped onto a farm, I doubt I'd be much use to you."

"Oh, darn. And I was hoping you'd be able to help, pussycat. Oh well. I'll keep looking into it."

"Good luck to you on the case, Bill. Say hi to Cathy for me."

"Thanks, Rally. I will." Giving her a cocky smirk, he adds, "Frankly and personally, though, I think you'd look good in farm wear." Her face beet red, Rally can't help but scream.

"BILL!" The Agent can't help but laugh raucously as he exits the shop. "That man… oh! He's simply so incorrigible! How can Cathy put up with him?" Looking down at herself, she then tries picturing herself in farm wear. Only to blush beet red even more. 'He's right! Damn his ass!'

Meanwhile, on the sidewalks of Chicago, a young man is walking along when he hears two voices.

"Travis! Wait up!" Turning around, he sees two young ladies. One with pink hair and another with dark brown hair.

"Carrie, Chelsea. How was your class today?"

Carrie gives Travis a wide grin before replying, "It was the same as usual. Had a big exam, but I think I did okay. How about you, Chelsea?"

"As well as can be expected." Shyly blushing, Chelsea asks, "How'd you do, Travis?"

Before Travis can reply, a loud rumble is heard. One very familiar to Travis' ears. His face breaking into a grin, he turns toward the sound and sees a solitary Harley-Davidson pull to a stop beside him. It's rider, a massive Caucasian man with a grizzled beard and no helmet, gives Travis a happy grin.

"Uncle Ironbutt!"

"Hey, Trav!"

As Travis goes to greet him, Carrie and Chelsea look to each other and, in severe disbelief, mouth 'Uncle Ironbutt?'. Giving each other a shrug, they turn back to their friend and his 'Uncle'. Travis gives Ironbutt a hug, with Ironbutt returning it.

"How're Dad and Angela doing?" Releasing Travis from his hug, Ironbutt lightly ruffles his 'nephew's hair before replying.

"Bo's doing fine, as is Angela. They both miss you like crazy. He's got some grey hairs, though. Of course, it could be just from worrying about you every day. Especially if you're in a rough city like Chicago. Angela's doing her best to keep him from coming up here to fuss over you."

"Please tell him I'm fine. How're Uncles Preacher, Chromedome and Geronimo doing?"

"They're doing fine as well. Preacher has a small congregation now, with a few Gallico County Deputies attending at times. Chromedome, well…" Having a bad feeling about what's coming, Travis can only sigh.

"What's he gone and done now?"

"Nothing bad, really. It's just that he tried his hand at being a barber. It didn't exactly go well."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but here goes. How bad did it go?"

"Everyone that had their hair cut by him wound up totally bald. Men, women and children of all ages. Of course, they didn't see the end result until they got home to look in their mirrors." Travis can't help but cackle wildly, with Ironbutt chortling as well.

"Why'd… they… wait… until… they… got… home?"

"Chromedome didn't put up any wall mirrors. Nor did he have any hand mirrors." That sets Travis off again, with Carrie and Chelsea blinking in bewilderment as their friend laughs madly. "So, after getting no repeat customers, he had to give it up and decided to open a chrome shop. So far, it's proving to be a better business for him." Travis can only shake his head while he chortles.

"How… about… Geronimo?"

"He's started a stunt show. With big rigs as the stunt vehicles. Of course, he's still working on it." Once again, Travis roars in laughter.

"I… gotta… see… that!"

"Geronimo was hoping you'd say that. He's looking forward to seeing you during your trip to Gallico on break." Ironbutt soon gets sight of them and clears his throat. "Which one of you two lovely young ladies is my 'nephew' courting?"

That snaps Travis out of his laughing fit. Along with getting blushes out of the girls.

"Uncle!" His face beet-red, Travis replies, "They're just friends of mine. We're not like that at all!" At his Uncle's smarmy smirk, Travis rolls his eyes and says, "Uncle Ironbutt, these are my friends. Chelsea Grimwood and Carrie Thorson. Carrie, Chelsea, this is one of my 'Uncles'. Ironbutt."

"Hello, Mr Ironbutt." Chelsea can't help but snicker lightly at the address. Neither can Carrie. Much to their surprise, Ironbutt doesn't mind the snickering.

"Hello, ladies. I hope Travis' taking good care of you two."

"He is, but I'm curious about something."

"What's that, Carrie?"

"Why are you called 'Ironbutt', anyway?"

"It's a name I got back in 'Nam. Mainly for being a hard-ass."

"Oh? What unit were you with?" As Ironbutt moves his left arm, Carrie can see a bullet, color of blue, tattooed on his forearm. In flight toward his bicep.

"The 'Blue Bullets'. Trav's old man, myself, Preacher, Geronimo, Chromedome and one other guy whose name shall not be mentioned."

Blinking, Chelsea asks, "Why not?"

"He dragged my Dad's and 'Uncles' names through the mud. Prompting them to ultimately do a wrong thing for a right reason." Travis' voice has a cold tone as it goes on. "Far as my family and I are concerned, he deserves no mention at all." Chelsea can't help but reach forward to comfort him. Only to stop when Carrie chips in.

"The 'Blue Bullets'? As in the Unit decorated with a unit citation for bravery back in Vietnam?"

"That's right. You heard of us, I take it?" At his understated question, Carrie lightly scoffs in exasperation before giving her reply.

"Are you kidding me? You guys are in the History books! No wonder Travis would smile at times any time the 'Blue Bullets' were mentioned!" Giving Travis a sharp look, she adds, "It's because his Dad and 'Uncles' were heroes! Much like he's going to be one day." Travis can only scratch the back of his head as he chuckles nervously.

"I don't know about that, Carrie. I don't quite see myself as the hero type."

"Neither did we, Trav. But your old man made a decision that saved a Vietnamese village from annihilation from the Viet-Cong. We just went along with it."

Intrigued, Chelsea asks, "What happened?"

"We held our ground, even under rocket and mortar fire. By some fluke of luck, we survived the onslaught and the attacking Viet-Cong were on the ground dead."

"But, why did the Viet-Cong want the village annihilated?" At Chelsea's question, Ironbutt could only shrug.

"I'm afraid that's something we'll never know, Chelsea. They took their reason to the grave with them." Ironbutt then grins as he adds, "I hope Trav chooses one of you two soon. Bo sure wouldn't mind grandkids to bounce on his knees before his number's called."

"Uncle!" Travis can only sigh in exasperation before remarking, "Somehow, I get the feeling you're here for more than just to see how I'm doing and teasing me."

"Yeah, I am. Bo asked me to come up here to Chicago to a gunsmith shop. One under the name of 'Gunsmith Cats'. Can you tell me how to get there from here?"

"Sure. Just up ahead, turn right at the intersection and it's on the left. But, why there?"

"Can't tell you as I don't really know." Yet he has a glint in his eyes that Travis knows all too well. The glint of a secret. "Thanks, little buddy. See you later?"

"You got it." With that, Ironbutt restarts his Harley and pulls away from Travis and the two girls. Turning back toward them, Travis says, "Sorry about Uncle Ironbutt, guys. He just wants to be sure I'm able to find happiness in my life."

"I understand, Travis. Quite frankly, though, he's right." Carrie gives him a sultry smirk as she adds, "I can make you so happy, Travis, if you'd give yourself a chance." Mentally adding, 'Along with me.'

Blushing beet red at Carrie's words, Travis can only shrug before asking, "Would you two like to come with me?" Carrie and Chelsea glance at each other before shrugging, with Carrie giving her reply.

"Sure. Where to?" After Travis tells her, she adds, "But we can't hang around too long. I want to check out the conference Chelsea's Dad's helping with."

"Oh yeah. That's today, isn't it?"

On the highway leading into Chicago, two big rigs are in communication with each other. However, these big rigs are not your run of the mill rigs.

"So, Jetto, how do you think the odds of us getting this guy once and for all are looking?"

"_If the information's still good, 'Highway', the odds are fairly average."_ Jetto's voice takes on a feral tone as it adds, _"Of course, it could be a lot of fun to see what this 'gorilla' friend of the gunsmith does to the bugger. Not that I wouldn't mind a piece of the action, of course."_

"Of course." Giving a picture of the reason he and Jetto are after the guy, 'Highway' murmurs, "This guy's going down this time, Toto. And he's going to stay down. Even if I have to put him six feet under."

_(Gunsmith Cats)_

After Rally had recovered her wits enough, she proceeded to do the repair on Roy's Beretta and was wrapping up when the bell over the door rang. Starting to look up to greet, her greeting falls short of solid completion when she sees the size of the person.

"Hi, welcome to 'Gunsmith Cats'. How… can… I… help… you?"

"I've come from Gallico County, Texas on behalf of Sheriff Bo Ziker." Rally can't help but blink in bewilderment.

"All this way? Doesn't Texas have gun shops galore?"

"Yeah, but Bo found out through word of mouth about this shop's fine reputation."

"I see. What kind of word of mouth? And what interest would Sheriff Ziker have with the shop? Just out of curiosity."

"He heard about the shop through a Detective Roy Coleman of the Chicago PD. Just a custom job of sorts. It's a surprise birthday present for his son. Who just happens to be here in Chicago, going to college." Intrigued and hopeful, Rally leans forward.

"Is that it under your arm there?"

"Yeah." Putting the box down onto the counter, he reverently opens it. "This is the job." Rally peers down into the box and gasps in awe.

"A Brugger and Thomet MP9? I've heard of them, but haven't seen one of these before." Gingerly lifting it out, she checks the action and grins at the smooth action. "Birthday Boy's going to be very surprised indeed. When is his birthday?"

"Oh yeah. As for when, it's next month. I can stay in town until it's finished if you like."

"You'd be welcome to do so, but I can start on it today and be done. What would the Sheriff like done?"

"An engraving, but Bo couldn't find a place right enough for the engraving on it."

"He tried a 'do it yourself', huh?"

"Yep. He scouted the gun, trying to find a spot to put what he'd wanted engraved, but couldn't find anywhere that'd work." Shrugging, he adds, "That's when he remembered his talk with Detective Coleman about your shop. He figured if anyone could find a spot to engrave, it'd be you guys."

"Figures it'd have been Roy. He's such a flatterer, but I could use a challenge. I just got done with Roy's gun, for that matter." Blinking, she then says, "I didn't get your name, either."

"Just call me Ironbutt. You are?" Smirking inwardly at her attempt to control her amused disbelief, he shrugs. "It's okay. I'm used to it." At that, she lets out a light giggle.

"Rally Vincent. Nice to meet you, Ironbutt."

"Likewise, Ms Vincent." With that, Rally gets to work scouting the pistol for a suitable site. As she does so, a turbine engine familiar to Ironbutt's ears stops in front of the shop. Along with another turbine engine. 'I know that engine anywhere. But what about the other engine?'

"By the way, what would Sheriff Ziker like engraved on this?"

"'To Trav: All our love. Dad and Angela'."

"Who's Angela?"

"Trav's Stepmother. She didn't feel it'd be right to call herself his Mom."

"What happened to his birth Mom?" Rally can't help but regret her question from seeing Ironbutt's wince. Neither of them hear the bell above the door ring.

"She died giving birth to Trav. Bo did what he could to raise Trav. Both with our help and alone."

"'Our'?"

"Bo's old war buddies from his unit." Ironbutt and Rally turn toward the voice, with Ironbutt cracking into a grin. "Been a while, Ironbutt."

"Likewise, 'Highway'." Clasping the man's hand with his, he catches sight of 'Highway's companion. "Who's he?"

"Ironbutt, this is Jetto. He's a 'Highwayman' like me. Jetto, this is Ironbutt."

"Nice to meet you, mate."

"Same to you, Jetto." Turning back to 'Highway', Ironbutt asks, "What brings you two here?"

"We're looking to talk to Irene 'Rally' Vincent. We feel she has information regarding a fugitive Jetto and I have been trying to track down." Seeing the young lady behind the counter, he brings out his shield and says, "I'm with the US Marshals. Can you tell me where I can find Ms Vincent, Miss?"

"You're looking at her." Giving 'Highway' and Jetto slightly bemused looks, she goes on. "I've come across quite a few Marshals, but I've never seen any wearing leathers and with side-arms the size of rutabagas."

"We get that a lot. I understand you had a less than cordial encounter with a man named 'Benjamin Naturania'." Reaching into his vest, he brings out the paper and opens it to show her. Doing so, he asks, "Is this the guy?" Rally can only nod at seeing the cold face before her on paper.

"Yeah. That's him."

"Can you tell us what happened and why there's a man built like a gorilla looking to pound him into paste?" Rally can only nod, following Ironbutt's prompt.

"Yeah, sure. It started out like any other gun job. This old guy comes in, with a vintage Walther P-38, wanting to know if I can jewel the slide for him. I told him I could. He then gave me an intent look and asked me where I got my looks from. I told him I'm half-Indian and half-English. Next thing I knew, he retracted his work order, saying, and I quote, 'A foreign half-breed has no right to work in an American gun shop. Let alone on my gun'. He then left the shop, Walther in concealment, and I'm in shock. Normally, I'm not rattled by slurs like that, but…"

"So what does that soddin' jerk know? You're cute as a button." Rally can't help but blush at Jetto's words.

"That's what I tell her at times, but she usually just shrugs it off."

"May!" Giving her friend an exasperated grin, she says, "This is my friend and partner in the business. Minnie 'May' Hopkins. May, these are Marshals 'Highway' and Jetto and the other gentleman is Ironbutt. He's here on a different matter."

"Nice to meet you." Turning to Rally, she then asks, "Did you get done with Roy's gun yet or not?"

"Yeah, I got it done. The tip of the firing pin broke off."

"I bet Roy would be glad to have it on duty again." Rally gives May a nod before gazing at the weapons in 'Highway' and Jetto's holsters.

"What kind of shotguns are those, Marshals?"

"20mm and 12 gauge shotguns." Bringing out his shotgun, 'Highway' holds the pistol grip out to Rally, adding, "It may have heft, but it's a good piece." Rally hefts the piece with slight difficulty and grins.

"May nothing. The recoil must be wicked on this."

"Too right. So, what can you tell us about the 'gorilla' looking to pound our fugitive into paste?"

"That'd be 'Bean Bandit', Marshal Jetto. He's a 'courier' with a knack for destroying Police cars in high-speed chases."

"I see. Go on, please."

"When he dropped in later that day to chew the fat with me, he noticed my upset demeanor. He asked me what happened, I told him and he then declared, and I quote, 'To upset Rally Vincent is to incur my wrath'. Since then, he's been looking for leads as to find 'Naturania'. He thinks he found a solid lead, though."

"What kind of lead?"

"A family out of Germany, Marshal 'Highway'. But he can't pronounce it, let alone spell it. Neither can the one that gave him the lead, an old friend of his."

"That sucks."

"Got that right, but no matter. I'll get a friend of mine to see if she can look up any families from Germany living here in the Chicago area. Particularly those with hard to pronounce names."

The tone in her voice keys up Jetto's interest, prompting him to remark, "Somehow, I get the feeling you're no ordinary gunsmith. Why is that?"

"I'm also a bounty hunter." Giving the Marshals a grin, she then asks, "Why is the Marshals Office trying to find this schmuck?"

"That schmuck killed one of our colleagues." At Rally's gasp, 'Highway' goes on. "He wasn't a 'Highwayman', exactly. He was with the support division of the unit."

"What was his name and what happened?"

"His name was Toto. He was a tech wizard, always looking to get into the thick of things as long as they weren't crazy. Very quirky and odd, but a good guy. After I closed the case regarding Bo and the 'Blue Bullets', I called for him to remove some of the tech from the truck as I felt it would complicate things quite a bit. But, before he could meet up with me, he was gunned down in a brutal fashion."

"How terrible!"

"Got that right. The guy that we're looking for left a whole mess of fingerprints to mock us, saying that we couldn't catch him. But, we did." Ironbutt starts to reach over to pat 'Highway' on the shoulder, but decides not to. Settling to find out more.

"What happened then?"

"He was convicted of Capital murder under the 'hate crime statute' since Toto was Japanese and a United States Government employee. He was then sentenced to death, but launched appeals that had gone on for years. When his final appeal was exhausted, he found a guard that was sympathetic to him and escaped from prison. Before he could be transferred to the Federal Death Row, no less. That was a little over two months ago, too."

"Where'd he escape from? What happened then?"

"Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary. A manhunt was launched. It was figured he'd gone out west." Electing to keep what had happened next under wraps, as it would be too strange for Rally and Ironbutt to believe, 'Highway' goes on.

"The area was scoured with not much luck. Then we got a hot tip that he was here in Chicago under an assumed name. Along with what had happened here." For some reason, Rally and May can't help but feel there was more to the story. Only Ironbutt senses it as well and voices his query.

"What happened during your manhunt, 'Highway'? Or do I have to grill Jetto here?"

"It'd be too strange for you to believe, Ironbutt. Even I find it hard to believe and it actually happened."

"Any stranger than a truck cab splitting off into a helicopter?" 'Highway' can only nod and chuckle while Rally's eyes bulge out.

"You've got to be joking, Ironbutt. There's no way a truck cab can split off into a helicopter."

"I joke not, Ms Vincent. Bo told us about what in that field when the former Sheriff and his Deputies ambushed the truck. I always thought there was something strange about the truck's appearance."

_(Bean's garage)_

Walking into his garage, Bean notices a petite, slender form sleeping on his couch and recognizes the form. Smiling softly, he shakes his head as he covers the sleeping form with a nearby blanket.

'Still conk out easily, don't you, sweetie? I wonder how your Dad's been lately.' Walking through the building, Bean soon hears the sound of male grunting and female moaning. 'He better not be doing something he's not supposed to in here!'

Nearing the direction source, he peers around the corner and sighs in relief upon seeing his pupil and a familiar young lady working on a V-8 engine in the lesson site.

"Well, well, well. What've we here?" As the pupil and his cohort jump in surprise, Bean goes on. "Never thought you had it in you, Travis Ziker. Getting an early start on the lesson, I see." Giving the young lady a grin, he adds, "It's good to see you again, Carrie." Carrie can only smile wanly before turning to Travis.

"Why didn't you tell me your tutor's 'Bean Bandit'? The scourge of the Chicago PD." Travis can only shrug innocently before giving his reply.

"You never asked. How do you know him?"

"He showed me the true colors of someone I thought cared about me." Unconsciously, she grips her left bicep with her right hand before moving it to her nose. "That bitch almost shot my nose off at point-blank range, too." Feeling Travis' arms surround her in comfort, she slowly snuggles into them, wrapping hers around him in return. Hearing Bean's soft chuckle, she blushes lightly.

"That explains how Chelsea got in here." Carrie gives him a nod, still ensconced in Travis' arms.

"Yeah. She hadn't been sleeping lately from all the studying for the exams. But now that she's done with them, she's catching up on it. But she'll probably wake up before the Interfaith Conference today."

"I see. Well, if we can curtail the snuggle-fest, we can get underway with the tutorial." Carrie and Travis' blushes are enough to 'light up' the garage.

_(Gunsmith Cats)_

After Rally calls Becky 'The Nose' Farrah, she gets to work on finding a suitable site for engraving the MP9. In the background, 'Highway' and Ironbutt catch up while Jetto and May exchange stories from their adventures. With Jetto's more exciting, in May's opinion.

"So, there we were, facing off against that alien body-jacker as it possessed Major Tom Fury, a Major at the base. 'Highway' and I knew we only had a small amount of time to stop the bugger. As it held Major Howard Wilkins captive, we pointed our weapons at the Jeep the body was in. It sprang up just as we did so and we blasted it to Kingdom Come."

"What happened to Major Fury? The one that was possessed?"

"Major Fury wound up with a big headache and no memory beyond going to the base's med-lab. It seems the body-jacker's rapid departure made the headache far worse than a gradual departure had for the others that were possessed."

"I'm puzzled about something, though."

"What's that?"

"If it possessed everyone else, why not you as well?"

"I guess it found me too primitive." Snickering lightly, Jetto adds, "Of course, some people already think I'm possessed. And not by aliens, either." May can only giggle as he goes on. "Another time, me and 'Highway' went back in time."

"How far back?"

"1945. To just before the first test of the atomic bomb."

"How'd that happen?"

"It seems the resultant detonation caused a tear in the space-time continuum. Winthrop had gone after an old mate of hers when he decided to stop or at least delay the nuclear age. By killing his old man."

"Why his Father?"

"He was one of the scientists working with the 'Manhattan Project'. Of course, it didn't exactly help matters that Winthrop was grabbed before she could even do a thing. We were her backup team."

"Wow."

"Too right. We managed to save Winthrop and she wound up having to kill the bloke when he wouldn't stop his plan. Of course, that soddin' bastard had the gall to make his dying word a lie."

"What kind of lie?"

"He was wearing an explosive vest with a timer. He told us blue, but 'Highway' had a sneaking suspicion the guy was lying. So, he cut the red wire. No ka-boom." His face going softly wistful, he softly adds, "In all, it was a very productive and fulfilling case." May can't help but catch his wistful look.

"Something happened for you too, didn't it?"

"Yeah. I got to hear me Mom's voice before we returned to the present. I never got to know her. She died giving birth to me." May can't help but reach over to clasp Jetto's hand and softly squeeze it.

"I'm sure she would be proud of you if she were to see you right now, Jetto."

"Thanks." Giving 'Highway' a glance, he asks, "Would you like to hear about when 'Highway' saved me life?"

"Sure!" With that, Jetto begins his story while 'Highway' and Ironbutt catch up on what the 'Blue Bullets' surviving members have been doing lately.

"I'd be almost afraid to let Chromedome near my hair from the way you're telling things. At least he found his niche in life." Ironbutt can only cackle in agreement as 'Highway' goes on. "How's Travis been?"

"Oh, you mean you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"He's here in Chicago, going to college."

"Oh, so that's another aspect for your trip up here." At his nod, Ironbutt grins happily.

"Yeah. He was in the company of two lovely young ladies. Names of Chelsea Grimwood and Carrie Thorson. I wish I had a picture of his face while it was beet red!"

"Why would his face be beet red?"

"Because I asked them which one of them he was courtin'!" With that, Ironbutt explodes into laughter. Before 'Highway' can ask anything more, two things happen. The bell over the door chimes and the phone in the back room rings.

"I'll get the phone, Rally. But first." Clamping onto 'Highway's back, her arms around his neck, she adds, "A man brave enough to jump out of a helicopter to save his friend deserves a 'Minnie May' hug!"

Glancing over at Jetto, 'Highway' smiles lightly, replying, "Part of friendship, May. Of course, you owe D.C. a 'Minnie May' hug as well as he did fire the shots that destroyed the Colonel's chopper as the Colonel attacked us in midair."

"For sure!" With that, May goes into the back room and picks up the phone. "Gunsmith Cats. This is May."

"_Hey, May. It's Becky. I got some more information. Based on what Bean managed to find, of course."_

"Go ahead, Becky."

Up front, Rally smiles happily upon seeing the face of Roy Coleman. Seeing his friend smiling, Roy smiles back.

"Good to see you're feeling better, Rally. Came to check in on you."

"Good thing you did, too. Of course, I was about to call you when I got a custom job in." Roy looks down and examines the gun. "A Brugger and Thomet MP9. 9mm."

"Nice. Pricey, but nice. Who brought it in?"

"I did." Roy turns at the voice and sees a man with a grizzled face. "You've got to be Roy Coleman. I'm Ironbutt. From Gallico County in Texas."

"If you're from Gallico County, then you must know Sheriff Bo Ziker."

"Yep. But how do you know him?"

"Remember when he went to the Law Enforcement Convention in Dallas about five years back?"

"Yeah. When he got back, he told us about a Chicago cop that gave him encouragement. Along with information about a particular gunsmith shop."

"How's he doing these days?"

"He's doing fine. He's looking forward to seeing Trav again. So they can go shooting together sometime."

"Ah. He's got good taste. Expensive, but good."

"Nothing's too good for Trav. Bo saved here and there until he could buy it for him."

"I can hardly wait to see his face when he sees what Bo got for him." Seeing the man sitting across from Ironbutt, he adds, "I don't think we met. Detective Roy Coleman, Chicago PD."

"Name's 'Highway'. US Marshals Service." Giving 'Highway' a skeptical look, Roy looks over at the other man in the shop, with 'Highway' adding, "That's Jetto. He's a Marshal as well."

"I must admit, I've seen Marshals before. But I've never seen any wearing leathers and carrying side-arms the size of…"

"Let me guess. Rutabagas." Rally can barely stifle a snicker at Jetto's interruption as she brings up Roy's Beretta. Roy quirks his eyebrow at the barely stifled snicker before shrugging.

"I was going to say RPGs. But rutabagas will work as well." Rally can't help but burst out laughing at that. "I missed that laugh, Rally."

"I missed laughing too, Roy. In any case, here's your Beretta. The tip of the firing pin broke off. It was either low-grade materials or it was part of normal wear and tear. I'm sending the broken pin to a friend that works in metallurgy. He'll be able to tell me." Roy gives her a smile as he gives her the payment.

"Thanks, Rally." Before Rally can reply, May comes back, a grin on her face.

"Becky came through with the information based on what Bean said. Oh, hi Roy."

"Hello, May. When did you see Bean, Rally?"

"Earlier today. What'd Becky find out, May?"

"For one thing, the name of the German family is Stuppelhiemstfied."

"That's a mouthful. No wonder Bean and his friend couldn't pronounce or spell it. What else?"

"That name was cross-referenced to an Israeli Mossad dossier file regarding a known and wanted Nazi war criminal by the name of Bernhardt Rienfaust. They've been looking for him for thirty years."

"If he's a known and wanted Nazi war criminal, then he must've changed his name to gain entry into the States."

"Yeah. Becky checked into it further and found Immigration was told by him it was a slight resemblance. There was some difference in the appearances between them, so it wasn't a match."

"Thus allowing him into the country."

"Uh-huh. In fact, remember that accident in San Francisco? Where a man named Hiram Stoppable died in a vehicle crash?"

"Yeah, I do. Barely. How about you, Roy?"

"Yeah. All too well." Picking up his Beretta from the countertop, Roy slips it back into his shoulder holster before going on. "The Patrolman thought it was too strange a man as meticulous with his vehicle as Mr Stoppable was would miss checking his brakes. Why, May?"

"That guy was in San Francisco at the time. We've got him, Rally."

"It could just be a coincidence, May."

"Are you kidding me, Rally? A suspected Nazi war criminal, seeing a man coming out of a synagogue, deciding to kill that man and disguise it as an accident? I think not."

"It could merit our scrutiny." Everyone turns to 'Highway' as he goes on. "Any address?" May grins as she brings up a small piece of paper.

"Got it right here."

"Great. Need to make a quick call to get a warrant set up. If I may?"

"Sure. Here you go." May hands 'Highway' the paper and all watch as he heads out the door. "I wonder why he left the building when he could've used our phone."

"Our rigs have secure communications allowing us to call who we need to call without concern of being tapped, Ms Hopkins."

"Who do you usually call, Jetto?"

"Each other, our Liaison with the Marshals, 'Master-key' or the nearest Federal Courthouse, Ms Vincent." They can only blink perplexedly at the fourth one.

Back outside, 'Highway' climbs up into 'Stealth' and keys up his communicator. "This is 'Highwayman-1' to 'Master-key'. Need a Federal Arrest Warrant in Cook County, Chicago, Illinois. Come on back."

"_This is 'Master-key' to 'Highwayman-1'. Read you loud and clear. What are the parameters of the warrant requirement?"_

"Subject name of Stuppelhiemstfied. Alias 'Benjamin Naturania'. Federal fugitive living at Stuppelhiemstfied manor in Chicago. Possible alias for a wanted Nazi war criminal." Giving the address, he instantly gets a reply.

"_Copy, 'Highwayman-1'. Warrant approved. Pick up at the Federal Courthouse in Chicago. Also, be advised an ATF Agent has obtained a warrant for the Stuppelhiemstfied name ten minutes ago. In regards to the 'Stuppelhiemstfied Milk Products' company. Expect Agent to be on-site."_

"Copy, 'Master-key'. 'Highwayman-1' out." With that, he ends communication, exits 'Stealth' and goes back into the shop. "Warrant approved. Just gotta pick it up along the way." Rally grins widely at that.

"So you do follow procedure."

"Some of the time. Other times, however, if it's on the fly, 'frontier justice' applies. But, something strange is going on."

"In what way?"

"An ATF Agent obtained a warrant for the 'Stuppelhiemstfied Milk Products' company ten minutes ago, Rally."

'No, it can't have been. Can it?' Rally then shrugs before replying, "I see." Giving Roy a grin, she asks, "Want in on this, Roy?"

"Sure. I wouldn't mind a chance to try the new firing pin out. Are you going to call Bean in on this?"

"Might as well. I'd feel bad if he was deprived the chance or at least the semblance of a chance to make mincemeat out of him." She then packs up the MP9, adding, "I'll finish this after we get back." Taking the box to the back room, she goes to the phone and punches in a number long committed to memory.

"_Roadbuster couriers."_

"Bean, it's Rally."

"_Hey, how's it going?"_

"Not too bad. Listen. That name you and your friend had trouble with? Becky found it. May and I are about to head out now. Along with a pair of Federal Marshals and Roy."

"_Marshals, huh? Did you find out what kind of interest could they have in a guy that disrespected you, Rally?"_

"Yeah. It seems he killed one of their coworkers years back, was convicted, sent to Death Row and escaped from prison after his appeals were exhausted."

"_How'd that happen?"_

"Apparently, he found a guy that thought the same way he did working as a guard."

"_What became of the guard?"_

"No idea. But I'm thinking once they deal with him, they'll be able to deal with the guard then. Even more, an ATF Agent may be meeting us there."

"_ATF? Sounds complicated."_

"You got that right. And I have a pretty good feeling as to who that Agent is."

"_Sounds about good. Say, you think the Marshals can help you on your Dad's case?"_

"I'll ask them, but I won't hold out much hope."

"_Alright. When and where?"_

"Just look for a convoy with my Cobra within it. First stop is the Federal Courthouse so the warrant can be picked up."

"_Okay. I'll be looking for your Cobra."_ With that, the call ends and Rally checks her CZ-75 9mm pistol.

'Alright, you decrepit old bastard. Get ready to eat your words. If not lead.' Going back out to the front of the shop, she sees the group waiting for her to come along. Flipping the sign over to 'closed', she exits the shop backwards to lock the door. When she turns back around, however…

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE THOSE? SEMIS FROM HELL OR ANOTHER PLANET?"

"Don't worry, Rally. I won't let those trucks hurt you."

"May!" As the shorter femme giggles, the both of them head toward Rally's blue vintage Cobra GT-500 while Roy elects to ride with 'Highway' and Ironbutt with Jetto. As both rigs' turbine engines start up, Rally can only shake her head in disbelief. "Next thing I know, I'll find a guy that'd be willing to marry me and knock me up."

"All too surreal for you, huh?"

"Yeah." With that, the vehicles pull away from the shop and head for the Courthouse. Upon arrival, Rally sees a man in a business suit with a Marshal shield on his outer pocket, holding a folded paper in hand. 'Boy, that was quick.'

As 'Highway' exits 'Stealth', he catches the attention of the plainclothes Marshal. The man scowls as a black leather-clad 'Highway' walks up to him.

"Who do you think you are, leather-britches? Coming up as if we work together?"

"Marshal 'Highway'. 'Highwayman' Unit of the Marshals Office. I'm here to pick up a warrant for Stuppelhiemstfied." Warily, the man backs away as he reaches toward his blazer.

"I've never heard of that Unit."

"That's because we work in the badlands."

"If I never heard of you, then I'm not required to give you the Warrant. Now get out of here before I arrest you for impersonating a Federal Marshal."

"So it's like that, huh?" At the unbelieving Marshal's nod, 'Highway' brings out his phone, slowly. He hits the number for Tania Winthrop and waits. When she picks up, he says, "It's 'Highway'. Got a snag here. It seems Chicago's Office has never heard of us."

"_Put me on, please."_

"You got it." Offering the man the phone, he adds, "For you." Warily, along with incredulously, the man withdraws an empty hand before accepting the phone. Putting it to his ear, he clears his throat.

"Yes?"

"_Your name, Marshal?"_

"Stablerson, Matt. Who's this?"

"_Tania Winthrop, Liaison for the 'Highwayman' Unit with the Marshals Office. How long have you been a Marshal, Stablerson?"_

"Five years, Ms 'Liaison' for a bogus Unit."

"_We're as real as you are, Stablerson. If you want to see your sixth year, give Marshal 'Highway' the warrant. If you still don't believe me, call the DOJ and ask for Admiral Conti." _

"Conti? The Admiral Conti?"

His face paling, Stablerson gulps at the thought of the Marshal with a tendency to fire insubordinate employees. Even those not under his command. The one man which only those in the Marshals Office know of as having that reputation. Not even Sam Gerard himself would dare disobey with that kind of reputation.

Wordlessly, he hands 'Highway' the warrant and says, "It's resolved, ma'am."

"_Good. In the meantime, I suggest you familiarize yourself with every asset of the Marshals Office to avoid any further unpleasant happenings. Is that clear, Stablerson?"_

"Yes, ma'am. I'll put you back with your Agent."

His hand shaking as he hands the phone back to 'Highway', Stablerson blurts out an apology before running back into the building. Leaving a bemused 'Highway' in his wake. 'Highway' then puts the phone back to his ear.

"Didn't Chicago get the memo about us, Winthrop?"

"_They either got it and didn't read it or didn't even get it in the first place. I'll discuss it with Admiral Conti."_ Sighing, she goes on. _"We became general knowledge with all Law Enforcement Agencies in the US and abroad years ago. Or at least I was under the impression we had."_

"Maybe Admiral Conti can get to the bottom of this." Walking back to 'Stealth' and getting in, he asks, "How're the others from Tokyo-3 doing?"

"_Aside from a few snags for the past two days since you and Jetto headed out, not too bad."_

Pulling a still-running 'Stealth' away from the curb, 'Highway' switches the phone to speaker before asking, "What kind of snags?"

"_Reading a different version of books than what they're familiar with. Considering that Second Impact never happened here, that'd be understandable."_

"Yeah, that's true. Anything else?"

"_I was hoping you'd ask that. Professors Ikari and Sohryu have been recovered and are in debrief as is Mr Ikari."_

"Shinji or Gendo?"

"_Gendo. He declared himself retired after having had disbanded NERV. After all, the objectives that were before them were completed, Third Impact was 'avoided'. Of course, Gendo was 'cooperating' with those seeking to cause it. Only he was intent on doing a different version."_

"Yeah. Very different. How are the kids taking their Mothers coming back?"

"_Asuka's eyes are still dripping tears of joy while Shinji's holding her, shedding tears of his own. Rei's trying her hardest to figure out her emotions as they have been switching quite often. Even more, they both started fussing over Shinji and Asuka when they first saw them. In a way, I'm glad you and Jetto are not here right now."_

"Why's that?"

"_If either woman had seen the trucks, they'd have started poring over every nook and cranny. Much like a scientist of their caliber is apt to."_

"Jeez, and I thought Doctor Akagi was bad. In any case, I'll call when we have him in custody."

"_Okay, 'Highway'. Winthrop out."_ With that, the call ends. An intrigued Roy eying 'Highway' intently.

"What was that about? Books where 'Second Impact' never happened?"

"Yeah. The world was almost totally destroyed in a cataclysmic event called Second Impact."

"Huh?" From there, 'Highway' tells Roy about his involuntary trip to another dimension and what had happened. When he's done, Roy can only remark in one way. "I don't know whether to be jealous or have you thrown in the loony bin."

"Too strange for belief, huh?"

"Yeah." Curious, he then asks, "What was it like? Crossing into another dimension?"

"Well, seeing as I didn't realize it until after learning of an alternate version of the fugitive, I haven't had much time to think about it."

As the convoy rolls along, 'Highway' catches sight of a red sports car pulling up alongside before cutting in front of 'Stealth'.

'Jeez, who the heck is this joker?'

In the Cobra, May notices the red car behind them and grins. "Buff's behind us, Rally. It looks like it cut off the Marshal's rig, though."

"I'll talk with Bean about it when we get there. I just hope the guy didn't fugitize."

"If he doesn't know they're here, how can he?"

"Guess we'll find out."

Twenty minutes later, the convoy arrives at a massive mansion. With no Security Guards present. Only a shut wrought-iron gate bracketed on either side by a concrete wall. Along with a solitary unmarked black Police Interceptor. A familiar trench-coat wearing ATF Agent standing at the gate.

"Why am I not surprised you're here, Bill?" Bill turns around and smiles widely.

"Well, hello pussycat. What brings you out here?"

"May and I are with a pair of Federal Marshals with an arrest warrant for a Federal fugitive at this address. You?"

"Cathy did a little more digging on the company while I was seeing you and found that it started a week ago. With no sales of milk at all, but another purchase of a big rig and a fuel trailer. Along with the head of the company having white supremacist views and her having no knowledge of running a dairy products company. I got a search warrant to see why all these factors add up to this. But there's no intercom to get them to open the gate." Pointing upward, he goes on.

"There is a camera and it's wired for sound, but it appears as if they're refusing to abide by the warrant."

"Looks like we'll have to bust in, then." May can only nod in agreement before reaching to her jacket. "That won't be needed, May. I'm curious about how well a 20mm shotgun works." Bill can only gape.

"Huh? 20mm shotgun?"

With that, Rally nods, sticks her arm out the window, mimics her hand into a gun and points it to the gate. In 'Stealth', 'Highway' gets the idea and brings out his shotgun. Aiming it at the gate with his left hand, he switches to '20mm' and pulls the trigger.

BLAM

As the gate falls down, stunning Bill to no end, the vehicles roll right through the gate. As she drives the Cobra along, she starts shaking nervously.

"We just violated at least five State and seven Federal protocols."

"Exciting, isn't it?" Rally can only look askance and see a wildly grinning May.

"Only you would find this exciting." Frowning, she then looks around and notices the lack of people moving to intercept them. As does May.

"Where are all the people at?"

"Don't know. But it's starting to give me the creeps."

"Bad as Radinov?"

"Worse."

Unconsciously moving her right shoulder, Rally winces upon feeling the not-quite-healed damage from when a crazed Russian assassin speared her with a ballistic knife.

'To make things worse, it always hurts like Hell when the rain comes.'

When they reach the main house, they find themselves greeted by no one. Shortly, they're joined by Bill after he'd recovered his wits. With a grimace, he looks around.

"Rally, I'm not liking this one bit."

"Neither am I, Bill. Either Becky got the wrong address or we're walking into an ambush." With that, May chimes in.

"And Becky's never wrong when it comes down to things like this."

"Yep. Ambush within." Hearing footsteps behind her, Rally turns around to see a grimacing 'Highway'. Roy, Jetto and Ironbutt grimacing as well. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Marshal?"

"If you're thinking, 'This is a trap', then yes. It's how he killed Toto."

"What happened?" That was from Bean, as he walks up to them. For some reason, Bill can't help but feel intrigued by it all.

"He posed as a driver of a broken-down car. Toto, the ever kind-hearted soul he was, stopped to see if he could render assistance. Before he could get to the door, however, the bastard leaned out and gunned him down in cold blood."

"He was a victim of opportunity, then. But, to what end, though?"

"That's what I aim to find out, Rally."

Drawing his shotgun again, 'Highway' switches to '12 gauge' before pulling the trigger and sends the slug into the doorknob. Just as Bill notices something by the main building.

"I've got something to check out. You guys go on in."

"Okay, but be careful Bill."

"You know me, pussycat." Rally lets out a smirk before retorting.

"I know. That's why I said for you to be careful. I think Cathy would bring you back to life if only to kill you if you die on her." Bill finds himself unable to argue on that point right there.

In an obscenely decorated room, a shriveled old face grins as it watches the feed on the monitor. A voice beside it gives it no visible start, but annoys the form to no end.

"So, the Jap's associates tracked me down. Along with company, to boot. Especially the foreign half-breed. Much like I said." That said, the voice's source brings out a Walther P-38 and primes it.

"Yes. Much like you said." Bringing out a Walther P-08 with a shriveled hand, the old form primes it, chambering a round. "A perfect ending to their hunt." Reaching to a control panel on the desk, the form hits a switch.

As the group walks through the house, Bean notices a portion of the lights flickering in an unusual manner. While the others remain solidly lit.

"Rally, why are these lights flickering and not the others?" Rally looks up, as does Jetto. His face then lights up warily.

"They're directing us, mate. Where to and why? Not one foggy clue." Drawing his shotgun, he adds, "But I'm aiming to find out." Bulling ahead, Jetto chortles as he adds, "Too bad Steve couldn't be here for this. He'd have had a good time like us."

"Who's Steve?" At Ironbutt's question, 'Highway' takes the opening.

"He was a 'Highwayman' like us, Ironbutt. He was killed and duplicated in a robotic form. All so a company with global reach could have the ultimate work force. No payroll, no pension, and no unionization. And it's executives could live in the homes those killed had lived in after buying them at auction. If any family members refused to sell, they'd go after the family members as well."

"What happened to the company?"

"It went bust when the US Attorney won a wrongful death lawsuit against it for Steve's widow, son and Father, Bean. Jesse Holmes' widow sued as well, rendering the company even further down the drain."

"Do you talk to them much?"

"When I can, Detective Coleman." Before 'Highway' can say anything more, a heavily-accented male voice addresses them from seemingly all directions.

"_Welcome, intruders, to my humble home. I see the little half-breed bitch is with you."_

Without breaking pace, with the others following behind, 'Highway' rolls his eyes with Jetto before retorting.

"You know, I don't like it when people throw slurs around for no good reason."

"_And I don't like it when my main gate and door are shot-gunned. For what reason did you do that?"_

Jetto chortles as he replies, "They were obstructing justice, _Herr _Stuppelhiemstfied." Behind him, the others can only roll their eyes at his literal pun. "Or is it Rienfaust?"

"_Ah, so you know about my true name then, Bushman. Which means you'll all know who your killer is."_

With that, Rally retorts, "I think you killed enough people, Nazi asshole." Just then, another male voice comes up.

"_Hardly, half-breed. I do believe I told you half-breed foreigners have no business being in American gun stores or handling guns belonging to Americans."_

"You're no American, Nazi nut-job." Bean then puts a hand on Rally's shoulder, adding, "For that matter, Rally may have been born in England, but she's more American than you'll ever be." Much to Rally's surprise, Ironbutt does the same with her other shoulder.

"Had she been around back then, the other 'Blue Bullets' and I'd have fought alongside her in 'Nam." Pondering it, he then adds, "Well, I don't know about Ed Merrick, but I know myself and the others would've been proud to fight at her side. Unlike you, we don't mind a person's heritage as long as they can handle a gun and themselves in combat situations." The first voice comes back, scornful amusement within.

"_Ah, solidarity. It's a grand thing. Trite, but grand."_

"It may be trite to an insane Nazi asshole like you, but to us, it's the best part of life." Roy brings out his Beretta and primes it. "Now that we're done with the pleasantry B.S., we'll be coming to take your party into custody. Along with you to turn over to the Israeli Mossad to face War Crimes charges."

"_You're more than welcome to try. But first, I want to play a game. It's called, 'Kill those infernal do-gooders and live happily ever after until I die'. Care to play?"_

With that question, a loud rumble is heard up ahead of them. May's keen eyes pick up a large object rolling down the hall toward them. Without thinking, she brings out one of her 'specials' and throws it forward.

"Hit the deck!" Once they've done so, the object explodes, resulting in the larger one falling down into the resultant hole. "We're safe, but now we gotta get across that hole."

"I wonder." Jetto muses thoughtfully before adding, "I'll be right back." Going into the room closest to the hole, he quickly comes back out and waves them on. "There's a connecting door between this room and the next one over. We've got our new way across."

In his study, Bernhardt 'Stuppelhiemstfied' Rienfaust and the other party grin wryly as the elder man makes a note to booby-trap the connecting doors in all of the rooms. As does the younger, only with something more.

'Once these inferiors have been dealt with, of course.'

Back outside, Bill makes a chilling discovery. Before he can turn back to head inside to tell them, however, he feels a sharp impact with his skull. Slumping down, he fades into unconsciousness. But, as he does so, he hears a woman's voice. With a German accent within.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to interfere with the plan, American. Consider yourself lucky I'm leaving you alive."

_(Bean's Garage)_

Sultry grin on her face, Carrie thinks, 'This'll be good!' Taking off her shirt, leaving her in a white sports bra, she dabs her face with it. As working on the engine with Travis had left her all sweaty. Along with slightly horny.

The two had been working steadily since Bean left, stating he had 'someone to make mincemeat out of' and Carrie told him she hoped he had fun. Full well does she realize that Travis' entranced by her figure. Exactly as she'd wanted. Striking a sultry pose, Carrie smirks at seeing him blush.

"Like what you see?" At his quiet nod, she smirks as she reaches to behind her back. "Then I'm sure you'd like this." Before she could undo it, however, Chelsea's voice, still groggy with sleep, wafts through.

"What time is it? Is it time for the conference yet?" Travis, trying to get his hormones under control, and failing miserably, checks his watch.

"Another hour, Chelsea."

"Okay."

Almost instantly, the sound of soft snores is audible. Carrie can't help but wince at how tired her friend is.

"She must've been extremely wiped out." Noticing that Travis is looking at her left bicep, along with knowing what's there, she covers it, hissing out, "No! Don't look! Please!" Much to her shock, Travis gently takes her hand away from the bicep and sees the horizontal scar.

"So this is what you meant." At her silent nod, he asks, "What happened, anyway?"

"It's a long story." From there, she tells him all about what had happened. Semmer's plot and her role in it. Ashamed when she finishes, she looks down before going on.

"He was so angry, I thought Bean was going to kill us, so I decided to give up the ransom to him. If only to save our lives. Semmer didn't like it, so she shot her hold-out pistol at me. The bullet carved this into my arm. However, the shot also ignited the gas fumes. Resulting in her being roasted to death."

"Carrie…"

"I'll understand if…"

Her eyes bolting wide open at Travis' lips upon hers, they softly close as she deepens the kiss. As the two kiss, Carrie reaches down to her jeans and undoes them before undoing Travis'. As her hand goes into his jeans, she hears Travis gasp. Ending the kiss, she gives him a soft smile.

"Let's make this a day to remember, Travis."

_('Stuppelhiemstfied' Manor)_

Fifteen minutes and five traps later, Rally's on the verge of pulling her pistol out and shooting every camera she sees in the manor. For the most recent trap had a pun so obnoxious, she wasn't sure what was worse. The trap or the pun.

'This sucks! "Losers ahead" with spinning blades at neck level. The guy must've used infrared sensors in the walls as opposed to pressure plates in the floor. Good thing May's decoy grenade worked well enough for Marshals 'Highway' and Jetto's shotguns to blast them.' Next thing she knows, the group's arrived at a solidly lit door.

"_So, you've all survived the attractions of the playhouse. Seems I have some alterations to do."_

Rolling his eyes, 'Highway' retorts, "Your ideas of 'attractions' and 'playhouse' leave much to be desired. As for alterations, you won't have time to do them."

"_Perhaps. Perhaps not."_ At that, the door opens, revealing a shriveled old man. Reaching toward a vintage Walther P-08 on the desk in front of him.

"You go for it, you only get one chance with me. Think it over." Much to his surprise, the hand doesn't go further or even retract. "Move away from the gun."

Still no movement. Tentatively, as if expecting a trap, 'Highway' moves toward the desk and shakes his head upon seeing the reason for no motion. A mouth and two eyes closed. With no motions indicative of breathing. Checking for a pulse, 'Highway' finds none.

"He's dead. Even more, it's not our fugitive. But his facial features do share common traits with him."

"_Indeed. Our Father was an old man and ready to die."_ The voice from the intercom gets everyone's attention as it goes on. _"He's done many good things on behalf of the Fatherland and the Third Reich. As have we after the war's end. Even if we were born in this decadent country."_ Curious and infuriated at the same time, Roy speaks up.

"Does that include the Stoppable murder case in San Francisco?"

"_Murder's such an imprecise word. It was merely an execution long delayed of a Jew that should have died in one of the Camps instead of fleeing to safety with the aid of a traitor to the Master Race. My sister gladly carried it out."_ May can't help but clench her fist in anger.

"You fucking bastard of a bigot! You should be neutered with a fragmentation grenade down your shorts!" Next thing they know, a woman's voice comes up. German accent within.

"_Perhaps to you, collaborator to a half-breed. But the fact remains that all Jews, half-breeds and traitors should and will be annihilated. Along with those that dare try interfere with our noble plan."_ On the outside, a diesel truck engine starts up before the male voice resumes.

"_Now that Father's at peace, Gerta and I can begin to bring forth the Fourth Reich. With a massive first strike, we shall succeed where those in the Third were unable to. So we'll just leave you with that. Toodles."_

As the truck engine pulls away, a soft beeping is heard. Jetto's eyes can't help but go wide before he draws his shotgun. 'Highway' following suit with his after knowing what Jetto's thinking. After they shoot the guns, shattering the windows, they unite their yell.

"BOMB! EVERYONE OUT THE WINDOWS!"

Glad to be on the ground floor still, everyone does so and scramble to clear the blast zone. They just barely clear the blast zone when the manor goes up in a massive blast.

KA-BOOM

Checking each other to ensure there are no injuries, they look around and see a green Volvo VN big rig pulling away. Two people within with it towing a tanker trailer with the words 'Stuppelhiemstfied Milk Products' on it. Only the trailer is indeed not the kind used for milk, but for fuel. Just as Bill had told them at the main gate. Rally feels her ire rising before yelling out.

"Let's get him!"

Running to their vehicles, they come up short upon seeing Rally's beloved Cobra covered in black smoke and debris. It's windshield shattered as well.

"Oh, this asshole's so paying for the car's cleaning and windshield!"

"Rally! Look! Over there!" May's cry breaks through Rally's anger-filled fugue and she looks in time to see empty bags of ammonium nitrate fertilizer and 20 drums of diesel fuel. With small traces of having been emptied on them. Along with an unconscious Bill.

"Bill!"

As they run toward him, Rally pours on more speed. Upon reaching him, she drops to her knees to check him. Once she's done so, his eyes open blearily and he smiles.

"Am I in heaven? Because I'm gazing at an angel." Rally can't help but blush beet red along with smile in relief that he's alright.

"No, Bill, you're not in heaven." At that, Bill's eyes go wide and he tries to rise, only to be held down by Bean.

"No wonder the company's using a fuel trailer! It's been made into a big-ass bomb!" At Bill's words, everyone snaps into action.

"Rally, May, with me!"

Bean's voice cuts through to them, prompting them to nod and race toward Buff. With the 'Highwaymen', Roy and Ironbutt racing to the rigs without having stopped once. Roy with Jetto and Ironbutt with 'Highway'. While Bill slowly gets up and gingerly makes his way to the Interceptor. As he gets in, he picks up his radio mike.

"This is Agent Collins of the ATF. Get me Chicago Police. This is an Alert-1 emergency. I repeat. Alert-1. Fertilizer bomb in a fuel tanker on Chicago's streets. 'Stuppelhiemstfied Milk Products'. Destination and number of suspects unknown and I am pursuing. Code-3." Hitting his siren and lights, he joins the chase.

As Rally and May jump into 'Buff', Bean grins as he says, "Time to make mincemeat out of a Nazi asshole's son and daughter." With that, 'Buff' starts up and Bean roars the car off of the grounds. The two big rigs and Interceptor right behind.

"Not if I shoot them first, Bean."

"Or if I blow them up with their own bomb or one of my grenades!" At May's words, Bean and Rally can't help but laugh sinisterly before going serious with May asking, "Just how are they going to do that, anyway? Bring forth the Fourth Reich, I mean. And what kind of a first strike?" Bean and Rally both ponder it before Bean's eyes shoot open.

"My God. Rally, isn't that Interfaith Conference sponsored by Mr Grimwood today? At University of Illinois at Chicago? In the stadium?" Her eyes going wide in horror, Rally nods before replying verbally.

"Damn! With there being no threats having been communicated beforehand, security's lax. The truck will slip in easily and the bomb within will serve as their call to action for all the stupidly insane fruitcakes in the white supremacy movement. We gotta stop him, Bean!"

"Yeah." Picking up his microphone, Bean hits his P.A. speakers. Hoping he's audible enough to all.

"Guys, they're probably going after the Interfaith Conference at UIC with a shit-bomb. There's nothing to stop them there, either. If you got any tricks or speed in those rigs, I suggest you use them."

Inside 'Stealth' and 'Low-rider', the latter having been named by Roy at first sight, with Jetto liking it, 'Highway' and Jetto both grin as they increase the power in their turbines. Speeding the rigs even more and past the Interceptor and 'Buff' both.

Awing Bill, Bean, Rally and May. Along with Roy and Iron-butt riding along in 'Stealth' and 'Low-rider'. Bean can only grin before remarking as he throttles down.

"Those rigs may be fast, but 'Buff' has yet to be beat." Proving his point, 'Buff' rapidly catches up to the two rigs.

Inside the Interceptor, Bill grimaces as he picks up the mike again. "This is ATF Agent Collins again. The truck bomb is suspected to be headed for UIC to attack the Interfaith Conference in the stadium. That truck cannot get through."

Inside 'Low-rider', Jetto catches Roy's grimace and notices it lighting up in an idea.

"What've you got, Detective?"

"Might I make use of your communicator, Marshal?"

"Sure. Have at."

"Thank you." Getting a look at the panel, and grimacing at how complex it appears, he then asks, "How do you work it?"

"Bad luck! Here. I'll make it easier for ya."

Reaching down to beside him, he brings out a cell phone and holds it out to him. Roy can only chortle as he accepts the phone and punches in a number. His face going into a smile upon hearing a familiar female voice, he begins.

"_Thank you for calling 'Mickey's Construction', this is Mickey."_

"Mickey, it's Roy."

"_Hey, Roy. Been a while."_

"I know. I've got an emergency and wonder if you can help me."

"_Sure."_

"Fabulous. How soon can you get some of your guys down to UIC's stadium?"

"_We've got a site going near there right now. What's up?"_

"A pair of racist nut-jobs is toting a fertilizer bomb and is making their way to the stadium there."

"_I'll get some of my guys together to blockade the perimeter with spare barriers. They have no love for that kind of trash. Neither do I. That truck won't get through, Roy."_

"Great. Thanks, Mickey."

"_Later, Roy."_

"Yeah, later." Ending the call, he says, "Mickey's getting some of her guys together. They're going to surround the perimeter with spare concrete barriers."

"Perfect. I can't wait to see those Nazi dopies' faces." Just then, they catch up to the Nazis' rig.

In the VN, Bernhardt Rienfaust II growls in anger at his bomb's failure to kill them upon seeing a rig with an oblong nose coming up at the trailer's back end. With a flat-bodied rig, a black Interceptor and a red sports car trailing behind it. With one of the red one's occupants having an angered look on her face and holding a pistol in hand.

"So, they all live and want our blood, Gerta."

"No matter. Nothing will stop us, _mein _brother." With that, Bernhardt sets the timer for the estimated time of arrival at their destination. Chortling wickedly, he can't help his next comment.

"This will be even bigger than the bombing at OKC was." Gerta can only give her brother a nod.

_(UIC; thirteen minutes later)_

As Travis and Carrie walk into the stadium, where the Interfaith Conference is taking place, Carrie keeps a cautious eye on a beet red Chelsea. For the shy brunette had caught them in the throes of passion ten minutes earlier and shrieked. After they caught sight of her, they'd apologized profusely. Only for her to wave them off, a wide and happy smile on her face. Along with a look of loneliness and envy.

As they take in the sights, Carrie leans over to Travis and whispers, "You don't suppose Chelsea was trying to get us together, do you?"

"With her, you never know."

"Yeah, that's true. We should find her a boyfriend as payback." The last bit delivered with a scheming smile. Next thing they know, Chelsea bolts forward. A gleeful smile on her face.

"Daddy!" Turning around at his daughter's voice, George Grimwood can't help but smile as he opens his arms for a hug. Which she gladly accepts with glee. "Oh, I missed you, Daddy!"

"I missed you too, pumpkin. Even though I just saw you this morning before you headed off to class." George's chuckles rumble out as he goes on. "Sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with you, though. Between work and getting this conference ready…"

"It's okay, Daddy." Turning around and seeing Carrie with Travis, she ends the hug before saying, "I'm sure you remember Carrie."

"Yes, I do." Giving her a nod, he adds, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has, sir. The years have been good to you."

"Likewise. It's good to see you've gotten out of that funk from that bitch Semmer's betrayal."

"It's good to have gotten out of it." George gives her a nod before noticing the girls' other companion.

"Who's the young man beside you?"

"This is my boyfriend, Travis Ziker. Trav, this is Chelsea's Father, George Grimwood." George gives Travis a genial smile as he extends his right hand. With Travis returning serve.

"Hello, Travis. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, sir." George, pleased with Travis' manners, can't help but notice Travis' accent.

"Where are you from?"

"Gallico County, in Texas." At that, George's eyebrows go up.

"Wow. That's some distance. What do your folks think about you being so far away?"

"Dad misses me like crazy, as does my Stepmother. But, he knows that UIC has the best curriculum he's heard of. Plus, the Ziker name's not exactly well-thought of in Texas. But it's getting there."

"Why's that?"

"Because of a rogue businessman and his cohorts spreading lies about my Dad and 'Uncles'. Ruining their lives and everyone else that lived in 'Container City' due to the lies. The high society types down there in Gallico blamed Dad and my 'Uncles' for the businessman's downfall. Along with a Lawman that was assigned to help my Dad."

"You mean the death of Ed Merrick?" At Travis' nod, George goes on. "I heard of him. A shrewd businessman of questionable character." His brow furrowing, he then asks, "Didn't he go off a cliff in Texas years back?"

"Yep. Along with the former Sheriff of Gallico County. Which is why I said 'downfall'. He went over the edge. Literally." Before Travis can go any further, a loud gunshot, followed by a massive 'thud' and then a ground-shaking explosion, occurs. Causing the attendees to almost lose their footing. "What the heck?"

Concerned, George replies, "It's a good question. Let's find out."

With that, the four head out of the stadium, with the other attendees getting their bearings back and checking on each other. The sight outside the stadium is shocking. Just thirty yards shy of the stadium, a trailer aflame. Bracketed between two big rigs, one of them familiar to Travis. With a red sports car insanely familiar to George, Chelsea and Carrie pulling back around and a green Volvo VN tractor cab smashed against a makeshift concrete wall. A black Interceptor pulling to it's side. What happens next shocks them all to no end.

_(Five minutes earlier)_

"I've had enough of this." Bean can't help but growl as he goes on. "We're getting too close to UIC's stadium. If they're going to be stopped, it'll have to be now." Rally can't help but be curious.

"How do we do that, Bean?"

"Like this." Jerking his wheel to the right, Bean splits off from the chase, only to take a sharp left and speed on further up the street.

Inside 'Stealth' and 'Low-rider', both 'Highwaymen', Roy and Ironbutt notice Buff breaking off. As does Bill as he fights to stay conscious behind the wheel of the Interceptor as he follows the car. Sure that Bean Bandit has a wild idea.

Inside 'Low-rider', Jetto remarks, "Strange. Bean Bandit didn't strike me as the kind to run from a good road brawl. Any ideas, Detective Coleman?" Roy nods at Jetto's question before responding.

"His car has special equipment in place for sticky situations."

"What kind of equipment?"

"Mainly blades mounted in the wheel rims and a 'sideway' drive of sorts." His eyes going wide in realization, he goes on. "If he can get ahead of him, 'Buff' can cut a trap into the pavement ahead of him with the wheel blades."

"The car's 'Buff', eh?" At Roy's nod, Jetto smirks. "That fits it rather well. You'll need to verify that hunch with him."

"I intend to, Jetto. Your phone again, please." Once getting the phone again, Roy calls Rally's cell phone. Intent on finding out for sure.

Back in Buff, Bean's saying the same thing. "If we can get ahead of him, we can cut a trap into the pavement ahead of him." Just then, Rally's phone rings.

"Vincent here."

"_Rally, please tell me Bean has a plan of sorts."_

"He does, Roy. I'll put you on speaker. Hold on." Hitting the 'speaker' key, she adds, "You're on, Roy."

"_What's the idea, Bean?"_ From there, Bean tells Roy his idea and grunts before going on.

"It may not be enough to stop that truck, but it can at least stop the trailer if they can get it separated from the cab."

"_I'll have Jetto pass it along to 'Highway'. Godspeed to you all."_

"Thanks. I think we'll need it." Giving Rally a nod, she returns it and ends the call before expressing a concern.

"What about the tractor cab, though? Won't it get away?"

"We can worry about that later. It's time to see how well the reverse drive on the blades works. I'm hitting the juice, short burst." As the car speeds up, Bean adds, "Spot us, May."

"Okay." While May does so, she spots Bill's Interceptor. "Bill's behind us, Bean." After Bean grunts in acknowledgement, Rally has a concern of her own.

"How far ahead do we have to be in order for it to work?"

"Just before the truck gets to Buff's back bumper and UIC." Rally does some quick math and grimaces lightly.

"We move fast enough, it should be at least thirty yards between the truck and UIC. We'd be cutting it so close, we'd be lucky to escape by the skin of your bumper."

"Yeah. Which means we only have one shot at this." Trying to stay upbeat, yet realistic, he adds, "Should we happen to make it, I'd like to fix your Cobra for you." Rally gives him a nod of acceptance and unconsciously takes his hand into hers. Only to release it as May chirps up.

"We just went past those nuts' cab, Bean. We're about a block ahead of them. Bill's holding on still."

"Okay. One more turn and burst…" Turning left once more, Bean hammers down on the throttle while giving Buff another burst and says, "Rally, the wheel blades!"

"Got it." Pulling down the switch for the blades, she adds, "Blades activated."

"Strap in and hold on tight, you two. It's going to be close."

From there, the only audible sounds are rapidly thumping heartbeats, the roar of Buff's engine, and the wheel blades cutting the pavement. May looks to their left and sees the bomb-toting rig bearing down on them hard and fast. Closing her eyes in prayer, May can't help but think one thing.

'Kenny, my love, good-bye.'

Inside the VN, Rienfaust and Gerta see a pair of construction forklifts putting a pair of double-stacked concrete barriers in their path. Along with a red blur coming at them from the right-front side. Along with cutting grooves into the pavement. A Black Interceptor right behind it. Snarling at their audacity, he hammers down on the accelerator. Intent on both avoiding the grooves behind the blur, slamming through the barriers and getting to the UIC's stadium.

Next thing both of them know, the trailer separates after a loud gunshot. Followed by the blur shooting past their front end. And then the truck slams to a halt against the barriers. Just before the timer gets to zero, they have one thing left to say.

"_Shiesse!"_

Reaching over to their guns, they bring them closer to them. Gerta an old Luger. Bernhardt his Walther P-38.

Inside 'Stealth' and 'Low-rider', after Roy had explained Bean's plan, all in the rigs can only hold their breath as they come up alongside the rig. Having seen the forklifts put the barriers into place, 'Highway' decides it's time. He then hands Ironbutt his shotgun, intent on seeing if the man's kept his aim.

"See if you can hit that link-pin, Ironbutt."

"You got it, 'Highway'. This won't set it off, right?"

"I don't think so. All the same, though, let's hope not." Ironbutt can only nod in agreement as he points the shotgun out the window.

Aiming the shotgun at the desired point as best he can, he pulls the trigger. Sending a round flying right into the link-pin on the trailer. Severing it from the truck. He then sees Bean's car bolt in front of the truck and can't help but worry about them. Only to feel relief upon seeing it make it to the other side.

The VN rolls right over the grooves cut into the pavement with a bump and the severed trailer slams to a halt. While the green tractor cab just goes on to the barrier before slamming to a stop itself. Bill's car pulling up to it. Before he can say anything, 'Highway' does so. As does Jetto in 'Low-rider'.

"Hang on tight, Ironbutt/Detective!"

With that, they activate their emergency brakes. Tires screaming against the pavement as the trucks slam to a halt just beside the severed trailer. Right when it explodes. The armor plating on both rigs and their trailers keep the fragments of the trailer from flying to the sides where, in a nearby park to the left, children are playing. Along with people residing in an apartment building to the right of the rigs.

Jetto can only shake his head in disbelief before exiting with Roy and they swarm toward the cab. Bill wobbling slightly as he joins them. Construction workers watching the scene intently in the background. Tools of their craft in hand and ready to use on the racists. Just as both Rienfaust siblings bolt out of the cab and start making a run for it.

"ATF/US MARSHALS/CHICAGO POLICE! FREEZE!"

As both Rienfaust siblings continue running, Gerta looks back and aims her Luger. Only to feel a sharp impact with her hand. Upon seeing the Luger on the ground, she notices her gun-hand is mangled. Turning in the direction of the shot, she sees a smirking Rally, smoking CZ in hand. In surrender, she puts up her other hand. Grimacing in pain. In the meantime, Bernhardt never stops resisting.

Shaking his head at the scene, 'Highway' accepts his shotgun back from Ironbutt. He then switches it to '12 gauge' and points it down toward the ground.

"You can't keep running, Bernhardt. Give it up." With that, the male Rienfaust stops and sneers.

"You wouldn't shoot a fellow Aryan in the back, would you?"

"Wouldn't I? Far as I can tell, the lady's smarter than you are." 'Highway' can't help giving Rienfaust an evil smirk, even though he can't see it, but Gerta can, before going on. "You go for it, you only get one chance with us." His smirk going even more evil, he adds, "Please, go for it."

As if considering it, Rienfaust turns around. Only to grab a young African-American girl as she runs by. Putting the P-38's muzzle to her temple, he laughs crazily. Gerta joining in on the laughter.

"You'll never take me back, Lawman! You'll have to kill me! Along with her and my sister! _Sieg Heil!_" He then repeats the Nazi yell, with Gerta joining him. From beside him, an anguished cry comes up.

"Destiny!"

"Mommy!"

Gerta, feeling emboldened, gives him a nod for him to shoot the little girl. Only to remember what a round from Rally's CZ did to her hand. Imagining a round flying into her head at the same time. As Gerta remembers her wound and imagines, Bernhardt goes on.

"Filthy foreign half-breed! Because of you and the mud-people, the Fatherland lost the war. I aim to get payback. And what better way than to kill a member of a new generation before the previous?"

In his mind's eye, Ironbutt can't help but see a young Travis in the girl's place and makes like he's walking away. Only to circle around and grab the man's gun-wielding hand by the wrist from behind. Moving it away from Destiny's temple, he only has one thing to say.

"Run, kid! Run!" As the frightened girl runs to her Mother, Ironbutt snarls as he squeezes Rienfaust's wrist. Ignoring the man's pained gasps. "Big man, are you, hiding behind an innocent child like that."

Gasping out in agony, Rienfaust retorts, "She's no innocent. She's a mud-brat." Feeling himself coming out of it with his anger, Bill speaks up.

"No, she isn't! It's people like you that make trouble for everyone else! We should do the world a favor and put your racist asses out of the world's misery!" Wincing in pain from her bleeding hand, Gerta has a reply.

"You do that, and you're a traitor to the Master Race." May scowls and gives her retort.

"There's no such thing as a 'Master Race', shit-brained bitch. That was Hitler's demented dream." Bernhardt snarls in anger at May's comment.

"You dare insult the _Fuhrer_? And my sister? I will shoot you!"

"With what? This?" Roughly jerking the Walther out of Rienfaust's hand with his free hand, Ironbutt throws it to Rally and goes on. "You've got nothing to shoot anyone with now, Nazi asshole." Looking toward Roy, he adds, "Please cuff these pieces of Nazi trash before I do kill them, Detective." Nodding as he brings out his cuffs, Roy Mirandizes both Rienfausts. Adding a comment of his own as he does so.

"So much for the rise of the Fourth Reich." Looking over toward Rally as she unloads the Walther, he smirks and asks, "Want your pound of flesh from either of them, let Bean do it or should I just book them both?"

"Just book the sacks of racist shit and ready him for Federal custody, Roy. She can face the State and Federal charges. They're not worth it. Not for me or Bean."

"I don't know about that, Rally. I'd like to pound both of them into paste."

"They're not worth it, Bean. You might get sick just from pounding them. Who knows what diseases they have?"

"You sure?" Rally gives him a nod. "Okay."

He watches Roy finishing cuffing both Rienfausts before looking over toward the stadium and smiles upon seeing the conference is still going on. With a small group coming up to them. Along with hearing sirens belonging to Chicago Police cruisers. Causing Rally to grimace before she turns back to Bean.

"Bean, you better get going. You don't exactly have a favorable relationship with Chicago's finest, you know."

"And pass up the chance to see my man Percy? No chance."

"Bean!" Sure enough, Inspector Percy is among them and Bean greets him. As usual.

"Percy, my man. How's life?"

"Roadbuster, I've got you this time! Damaging city property, wreaking havoc, speeding! Along with all those other times you trashed Chicago Police cars! Need I go on?" Next thing he knows, 'Highway' intercedes.

"Inspector, that man was instrumental in stopping a conspiracy that was aimed at crippling relations with other religions."

"But, the street's destroyed! He should answer for it!" Bill lets out a smirk before chipping in, beginning to feel himself waver again.

"A noble sacrifice to save innocent lives, Inspector."

"Perhaps to you, but why should I even have to do what you say?"

"I'm a US Marshal. He's ATF." Bringing out his shield, 'Highway' smirks and adds, "As such, I believe our authority overrides your own."

Needless to say, Percy's not too thrilled with the intervention of a US Government Law Enforcement Agent. Let alone two. All of a sudden, Bill collapses.

"BILL!" Falling to her knees beside him once more, Rally can clearly see blood coming down from the back of his head. "Get an Ambulance! Quick! He's hurt!" Much to her surprise, Percy makes the call.

"This is Inspector Percy! I've an ATF Agent down on-site at UIC just outside the stadium's perimeter! Need EMS STAT!" Five minutes later, the Ambulance arrives and Bill's quickly loaded onto the gurney. A worried Rally watching every step of the way.

Much as she barely tolerated the Agent and his antics, she'd never wanted him to die and hopes he survives. For her and Cathy's sakes. Knowing she can't do anything for him, Rally then takes 'Highway' aside for a quick chat.

"Marshal 'Highway', since I can't do anything for Bill other than hope he makes it, I'm wondering if you can help me with another matter."

"Let me guess. Your Dad?" At her wide eyes and silent nod, he goes on. "Jetto and I had you and your family checked out all along the line during our drive here. Irene 'Dead-Eye Rally' Vincent. Only daughter of Victor and Elizabeth Vincent. Expert sharpshooter at an early age due to Victor's teachings." Rally can only nod in silence, impressed by how thorough he is as he goes on.

"Elizabeth murdered during a robbery at the gun-shop he ran, causing Victor to go after them. Upon finding and killing the men responsible, he was blackmailed by a drug baroness by the name of Goldie Musou into becoming a hit-man nicknamed 'Mr V'. Use of mind-altering narcotics further embedded him into…"

"That's enough." The sad and dismayed tone in her voice gives 'Highway' pause. "I see you did your homework, Marshal. I think I know what's coming next."

"Oh? And what might that be?" At that, Rally begins sniffling. Just as the Ambulance pulls away. Siren wailing.

"There's nothing you can do for him. He's going to be on the run forever. All because of that bitch Musou!"

"Now that I didn't say. Rally, I'm going to be straight up with you. Your Dad did a wrong thing. But he also did it for a right reason. There are also mitigating circumstances. Yes, he killed them, but they were also very dangerous." Leaning down toward her, he poses another question. "Just how do you think Musou knew where to find him or those men when they were killed?"

Her eyes bolting open in realization, Rally opens her mouth to speak, only 'Highway' cuts her off. "That's right. They were associates of hers. He did her dirty work for her without even knowing it."

"But, how?"

"Like you, I have ways of getting the information I need. And from the looks of things, we might be able to help him if he comes in out of the cold. After all, it's a long shot."

"Next time I talk to him, I'll tell him what you told me."

Meanwhile, the arriving Officers work on getting both Rienfaust siblings into separate Patrol cars. One to take Gerta to the Hospital as her physical damage was serious enough to warrant an emergency room. While Bean and Jetto look over the trailers attached to 'Stealth' and 'Low-rider' to ensure no serious damage was sustained. Jetto can't help but let out a low whistle.

"Crikey. I've got a big nasty mess over here. But no damage. How're things over there, Bean?"

"Other than smoke, shit and diesel, no damage on this one. But, how's that possible?"

"Easy, mate. Our rigs and trailers are armored."

"I see. Do you guys actually haul anything or are the trailers just for show?"

"At first, they were just for show. But 'Highway' found himself getting bored between cases, so he decided to use his trailer for actual loads. Only restriction he has is no radioactive materials. He got enough of that from that alien body-jacker."

"How hot was it?"

"2 million rads." At Bean's raised eyebrow, Jetto goes on. "That's right, mate. That one time hauling radioactivity was more than enough for him."

"Ah."

That night, the incident makes the newsfeeds. Especially in the Chicago PD's main briefing room.

"_Earlier today, a man wanted on a Federal Fugitive Arrest Warrant attempted to use an explosive device on the Interfaith Conference at University of Illinois at Chicago's stadium in Chicago Illinois. Federal Marshals, in conjunction with civilians, an Agent with the ATF and local authorities, were able to stop the man and take him alive."_ The reporter pauses slightly before going on.

"_Shockingly enough, it was a man named Bernhardt Stuppelhiemstfied the 2nd, of 'Stuppelhiemstfied Milk Products'. With him acting as an accomplice was his sister, Gerta. However, there's another twist to the story. The 'Stuppelhiemstfied' name was an alias for a wanted Nazi war criminal that has yet to be named. Law Enforcement casualties have been reported as one. Agency unknown. More on this story as it becomes available."_ As the television snaps off, a scowling Tania Winthrop shakes her head.

"This is a big mess. You two got four civilians, an Agent with the ATF and a local Police Detective involved. Along with nearly killed, and saved innocent lives in the process." In exasperation, she asks, "Can't you guys ever do things the easy way?"

"If they let us arrest them, it'd make our jobs easier, Winthrop. But, since they don't, they gotta be taken down the hard way. Blame them, not us."

"I do, 'Highway'. Believe me. I do." Sinking down into the chair closest to the television, she sighs and goes on. "The 'Stuppelhiemstfied' name was one of the most important names in Chicago society. They're likely to not take the revelation of the name being a fake name to shield a vicious Nazi war criminal and his family very well." Jetto can't help but snort before giving his retort.

"Their problem, not ours. I still find it hard to believe that monster had a son and daughter."

"I was afraid you'd say that. As for being unable to believe, neither can I." Unsure, yet curious, 'Highway' can't help his next question.

"How's Agent Collins doing?" With that, Tania smiles brightly.

"He's out of surgery and expected to recover." Only for the smile to fade with her next words. "However, due to his head trauma, he likely can never again work in the field. Or at least that's what the Doctors think. From what Ms Vincent tells me, he's hard-headed. So he may get back into the field."

"So, if he's not cleared for field work, he's going to be a desk jockey, then."

"Yes, unless he resigns from the ATF, Jetto." The morose tone renders total silence until Tania continues. "Of course, another important family and two friends would like to meet the men most responsible for saving the Interfaith Conference." Jetto and 'Highway' both look around before grimacing.

Before they can reply, Tania adds, "They already know you two weren't alone on this and, except for Agent Collins, met the others. They're just waiting for me to finish with you two. Which I now am."

Getting up and crossing to the door, she opens it and waves them in. As they come in, 'Highway' can't help but grin at seeing Travis. His grin goes wider at seeing him holding a young pink-haired lady's hand. Behind them come a tall Caucasian man with lightly grey hair in an impeccable blue business suit. Along with a young lady with brunette hair about Travis' age. Tania smiles widely before going on.

"Marshal 'Highway', I'm sure you already know Travis Ziker."

"Sure do. How've you been, Trav?"

"Not too bad, 'Highway'. Ever get that full 'Stealth' thing fixed?"

"Nah. I'll probably leave it visible. Easier to keep track of it." Travis and 'Highway' share a chuckle, a perplexed young pink-haired lady, light grey-haired man and young brunette wondering what they're talking about. 'Highway' then remembers their company before asking, "Who're the others?"

"Well, the young pink-haired lady is my girlfriend, Carrie Thorson." A smiling and pink-blushing Carrie gives 'Highway' a wave of 'hello' as Travis goes on. "The gentleman is George Grimwood and the brunette is his daughter, Chelsea." Taking a deep breath, Travis adds, "This is Marshal 'Highway' and…"

"Marshal Jetto. It's nice to meet you, little mate. So you're the one that toyed with 'Stealth'. Prompting 'Highway' to have it's invisibility capability taken out." Travis and 'Highway' can only grin sheepishly while Carrie giggles. While she giggles, Jetto goes on. "Hey, 'Highway', does Annie know why you had it taken out or did you give her the second reason only?"

"Only the second reason. I'm still trying to decide how to tell her that a little boy, while toying with 'Stealth', caused it to go invisible." Deeply tickled by it all, George can't help but move it along.

"While this exposition is amusing, I must say it's nice to meet the other two men that saved the lives of everyone at the conference. Along with exposed an evil man and his insane plot. I just never expected it from one of Chicago's premier society families. Let alone the family have a past as a Nazi family."

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Indeed, Carrie. My Father fought the Nazis in WW2 and he saw the concentration camps as they were liberated."

"It must've been a horrifying sight."

"It was, Marshal Jetto. My Father was an even-tempered man with a big heart, but seeing the cruelty of the Nazis made him angry. So angry, he shoved the business end of a Thompson sub-gun into a Nazi Colonel's mouth as the Colonel was speaking and pulled the trigger. A battlefield execution."

"I'm guessing the Colonel said something that he didn't like."

"Yeah, Travis. He said, and I'm quoting what Father had heard the Colonel saying, 'They're garbage. Not worth freeing'. Not to him. As far as he was concerned, the Nazis were garbage." Reaching into his shirt, he brings out a Star of David and asks, "Need I say anything more?"

"Nope." Extending his hand to George, 'Highway' adds, "I know I can't relate to you in any way, but I saw horrors as well. Maybe we're not so different."

"Perhaps not, Marshal." Accepting the hand, George remarks, "But I'm glad there are men like you and Jetto out there. Working to help society as best you can."

"Right back at you, Mr Grimwood. Right back at you."

In another briefing room, Ironbutt makes a phone call with Roy's permission.

"Hey, it's Ironbutt."

"_Hey. How's the Windy City? And Trav?"_

"In that order, not as windy as you'd think. And Trav's doing fine. He even has a girlfriend now."

"_That's great. Is the item ready?"_

"Almost. Just a little more before it's ready for presentation."

"_Perfect. I can't wait to see his face. Along with to meet her. I hope he brings her along."_

"Same here. I'm sure Geronimo, Chromedome and Preacher would like to meet her too. What do you think the odds are of Preacher marrying them during break?"

"_Knowing him like we do, all too good." _Both Vietnam vets exchange a chuckle of levity before Bo goes on. _"I saw the news by the way. How bad was it?"_

"It was pretty bad, Bo. There were two of them. Brother and sister Nazis. They tried to bring about a Fourth Reich. The brother was cowardly enough even to have the nerve to take a girl hostage." Bo can't help but gasp, aghast at it.

"_It wasn't Trav's girlfriend, was it?"_

"Nope. Just a little girl about seven years old. Cute as a button. She's going to be a real heartbreaker when she grows up."

"_Of that, I have no doubt. Did you happen to meet the Marshals after him?"_

"Oh yeah. One of them you know as well." The surprise in Bo's voice brings a smile to Ironbutt's face.

"_You mean 'Highway' is there in Chicago?"_

"Uh-huh."

"_I'm surprised it's still in one piece."_

"As am I, Bo. As am I."

"_He use his helo at all?"_

"Nah. It was mostly a ground chase."

"_Pity. Oh well. There'll be other times for it to be used, I suppose."_

"Yeah. See you when I get back to Gallico."

"_You got it, Ironbutt. Later."_

"Later, Bo." With that, Ironbutt hangs up and exhales before looking to his side. Destiny being held by her Mother, shaking still. "Not holding up well?"

"She's still frightened. Not that I can blame her. Why'd that racist grab her?" Ironbutt could only shrug before giving his reply.

"Who knows with these idiotic racists?" Getting up, he adds, "I'm going to get her some apple juice. How does that sound, Destiny?" Destiny can only nod silently before Ironbutt heads for the vending machines. As he does so, Destiny looks up to her Mother.

"I like him, Mommy. He's nice."

"Of course you do, baby. And he is. You've got so big a heart, you like anybody."

"Bigger than the guy that grabbed me? And the evil lady with him?"

"Much bigger. Of course, it's doubtful he even has a heart. Or the lady, if she can be called such."

"If either of them do, they must be very small."

Destiny's Mother can only chuckle as she snuggles Destiny into her torso. Next thing she knows, a massive hand comes down, apple juice box in hand.

"Here you go, Destiny." Destiny looks up and sees Ironbutt's face wearing a kind grin.

"Thank you." Accepting the box, she adds, "Thanks for helping me, Mr…"

"Just call me Ironbutt, Destiny." The little girl and her Mother can only giggle at the appellation before gasping in horror. Afraid they've offended him by giggling. Only Ironbutt waves it off. Kind grin on his face still. "Don't worry about it." Destiny's Mother grins back before replying.

"I'm Marcia Johnson. Nice to meet you, Ironbutt."

_(Bean's Garage)_

After it's transport to his garage through a friend of his, Bean works on Rally's Cobra. As he works on it, he grins at the thought of giving it some of 'Buff's capabilities. Only to decide against it after thinking. Knowing full well altering a woman like Rally's car without permission is a big no-no. So he continues burning the midnight oil. Concentrating only on repairs and restoring the shine of the paint job. His first step was removing the debris from the car. Once done, he grimaces at how badly damaged the windshield was.

"She's going to need new glass."

Going to his phone he picks it up and hits a programmed number and waits for it to be picked up. When it is, he begins.

"It's me."

"_Hey, Bean. What's up?"_

"I've a rush order for you."

"_How soon?"_

"Overnight."

"_Oh, a challenge. Lay it on me."_

"Front windshield for a '67 Shelby GT-500 Cobra. It's a repair job for a friend of mine."

"_You got it, Bean."_

_(Chicago General; five hours later)_

As she gazes down at him, Cathy Catrona can't help but run her fingers through Bill's hair. As she does so, a knock on the open door stops her. Turning around, Cathy can't help but smile softly at Rally and May.

"Hey. It's been a while."

"Yeah. Not since Bill got us involved in his investigation into Haints' affairs with illegal gunrunning and Radinov." Cathy can't help but snicker lightly at Rally's sardonic comment.

"Yeah, well, that's Bill for you. If he feels someone would be helpful, he'll use any means to get it."

"Even blackmail?" At May's question, Cathy nods, a disbelieving grin on her face.

"Yeah. To him, 'The ends justify the means'. Even if the means are dubious." Resuming running her fingers through his hair, she adds, "It's what I love about him. Light-hearted, yet determined to do the job."

"No wonder he's so cavalier about it all." Next thing they know, they hear Bill groaning and Rally adds, "We'll leave you two be. I've got something to finish up at the shop."

"Okay, Rally. See you later." Rally nods as she and May exit the room. Just in time to keep a groggy Bill from seeing them as he opens his eyes.

_(Next Morning)_

As Rienfaust is walked by Jetto and 'Highway' into 'Low-rider's trailer, Iron-butt and Tania watch intently as Rienfaust is secured into place. As Jetto and 'Highway' finish up and walk out, Ironbutt turns to Tania. Ensuring he's audible enough to be heard by Rienfaust.

"How long do you think it'll be before the worthless son of a bitch Kraut faces his Maker? Along with his trashy Kraut sister?"

"Well, they were in the process of committing a hate crime in a local Jurisdiction while one a Federal fugitive. The Federal Judge assigned to Cook County adding the crimes to the list, another ten years. His appeals are all exhausted and he has no legroom to work with. His sister, Gerta, however, is facing charges here and in the San Francisco murder case. Along with a charge of assault on a Government Agent."

"Groovy. How's Agent Collins doing?"

"He woke up three hours ago, another Agent by his side. She was so worried about him."

"I'm glad he made it. What's next on your agenda?"

"I'm going to call Captain Bridges in San Francisco and let him know so he can file murder/hate crime charges against Gerta Rienfaust. It's likely they'll seek the death penalty. Along with notify Mr Stoppable's family in Colorado. They should at least be told the one that killed him has been found. Then I have to call the Israeli Mossad and let them know Rienfaust Senior is dead."

"I bet they'd be glad for the closure when it comes." Ironically enough, the door on the trailer finishes closing. "I don't mean that kind, either. I meant in Colorado and Israel." Tania can only giggle at that.

"I'm pretty sure they would be. Of course, by the time his additional charges are dealt with and his execution date comes along, he could be dead already while waiting for the needle. Gerta's Illinois State charges will be addressed in two months. Then she'll be extradited to San Francisco." Upon hearing Ironbutt chortle in amusement, she turns a sharp glare onto him. Catching it, Ironbutt explains.

"If either Rienfaust was in Gallico right now, Geronimo would have a fun time doing his tribe's 'bravery test' on them. See how 'brave' they turn out to be when a 'crazed' Native-American throws knives and tomahawks at them. Or perhaps we could throw them both into an empty container with a deadly rattlesnake. See how well they do in total darkness against it." Tania laughs uproariously.

Recovering herself, she replies, "I'd pay good money to see either one. But, it's unlikely to happen, though. I seriously doubt the Judge would sign off on it due to the Amendment against 'Cruel and Unusual Punishment'. Even if it is intriguing." Ironbutt could only shrug.

"Oh well. We can always dream, can't we?"

"Yeah." Checking her watch, she adds, "Better get going so I can catch my flight out of O'Hare to DC. Got some details from another matter to finish ironing out." Catching a glimpse of Marcia and Destiny, she adds, "Looks like you're in for a happy life, Ironbutt. One you're long overdue for."

"Yeah. I guess I am. Even if I don't have a clue as to what I'm doing." The next voice he hears is that of 'Highway'.

"Why else are relationships 'Learn as you go'? It's what I'm doing with mine." Grinning lightly, he adds, "Take care of them and yourself."

"Right back at you." Walking back to Marcia and Destiny, he says, "I'll see you when I get back from Gallico in two months." Getting a nod from both, along with a hug. Marcia smiles widely before pecking his cheek.

"Have a safe trip there and back, Ironbutt." He can only grin and nod in agreement at Marcia.

"Uncle Ironbutt!" At Travis' voice, Ironbutt grins before turning around. Upon seeing Travis and Carrie together, hand-in-hand, he smirks widely. "Do you have to go already?"

"Yeah, Trav, I do. But, I'm hoping to see you in Gallico next month. Bo, Angela and the others are looking forward to seeing you on your birthday. As is Preacher, so bring Carrie with you when you come home on break." His face beet red, with Carrie blushing as well from understanding Ironbutt's implication with the mention of Preacher, Travis has only one reply.

"UNCLE!"

Chortling as he mounts his Harley, Ironbutt looks over to his right and gives Rally a nod. With her returning it. Just as a blue Cobra rumbles to a stop beside her. Only Travis catches it as she squeals with joy at seeing her beloved Cobra. A grinning Bean exiting it.

"What was that about, Uncle?"

"Don't worry about it, Trav. Just a little silent communication. Along with a Cobra delivery." Starting his Harley up, he grins and adds, "Later, little buddy."

"Later, Uncle." With that, Ironbutt opens his throttle, sending the Harley onward.

In the background, 'Stealth' and 'Low-rider' pull away. Intent on transporting Rienfaust to Terre Haute Federal Penitentiary's Death Row. To await his additional trials and punishment. As Rienfaust rides in the darkened trailer, he snarls.

"I will avoid the needle and prevail. As will Gerta. They will not execute an old man or woman unfit for execution. I will get my revenge. On the 'Highwaymen' and those that helped them. This I swear. " Smiling evilly, he adds, "The Fourth Reich shall rise and the nation will be purified. Even if it kills me or Gerta." At that, he settles in for a long ride. Plotting all the while.

END

Author's Notes: Forty-six pages for my first GC fan-fic. Wow! I hope you enjoyed! Later! MC.


End file.
